


Tony Stark the Irondad

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Just a bit of fun, Other, Science?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: Tony Stark is stressed out by his life, Peter Parker helps him unwindThis is going to be baddd





	Tony Stark the Irondad

Chapter One

It had started as just a normal Saturday morning, well as normal as life could get for Tony Stark. He had fielded phone calls from the press, Secretary Ross and Pepper, all of them asking similar questions “where is Steve Rogers? Where is Captain America?”

He sighed as he sat back down and rested his head in his hands, the perennial question of where Rogers was hanging over his head like an axe just waiting to fall. Of course he didn’t know where Rogers was, and even if he did, would he tell the press? Or Secretary Ross, the man who would see Cap locked up and the key to his cell thrown away? No, of course he wouldn’t, because despite everything, he still regarded Steve as a friend, and would protect him as much as he could. He took the phone out of his pocket that had come with Steve’s letter and hovered over the dial button before putting it away again. “Why would he want to talk to me? I nearly killed his Most Unexceptional friend” he mutters to himself.

He is brought out of his melancholy by a phone call on his private cell, when he saw who it was he smiled and answered

“H- hey Mr Stark sir?” Peter Parker’s nervous voice comes through the phone

“Hey kid, how are you doing?” Tony smiles slightly to himself

“I’m doing g- good” Tony can hear Pete’s nervousness

“What do you want to ask me kid?”

“W- well, I- erm had a sciencey question a- and I don’t want you to think it’s silly but…”

Tony laughs slightly “there are no silly questions when it comes to science Pete, ask away”

“C- could lightsabers be a real thing? Like you have the energy source with your arc reactors and you would just like feasibly need to stabilise your repulsor beams to make them permanently on? Would that work do you think?” Pete had started to ramble slightly at the end, Tony smiling to himself

“Well, the lightsabers are made of something similar to super-hot plasma, and the Kyber crystal in them act as some sort of stabilising agent, but that’s to make a lethal lightsaber, you’d just want one that stuns people right?”

“Y- yes Mr Stark sir” Pete’s voice is now getting excited “c- could we work on something today?”

Tony glances at his watch “yeah sure kid, you need picking up or can you get here yourself?”

“I- I’m already on my way I was hoping you’d say yes….” 

Tony laughs again “I’ll see you when you get here then”


End file.
